The Incredibly Interesting Story of James
by HarryPotter149
Summary: The Incredibly Interesting Story of James Potter and his Teenage Experiences... Awkward Talks, Girl Problems, Embarrassing Family Gatherings: He may be the son of Harry Potter, but that doesn't make life any easier...
1. Truth

**The Incredibly Interesting Story of James Potter and his Teenage Experiences**

_Chapter 1- Truth_

"I can't believe you thought about my sister naked, you dick!" Cried an outraged Jordan Sparks.

Four fifth year boys were sat in a circle on the floor of their Gryffindor dormitory: Jordan, Cassan, Dougie and James. The quadlet were playing a game which James Potter always found quite nerve-racking: TRUTH. This version though, was slightly more intense...

In the middle of the group was a bottle shaped device. It spinned to each boy in turn and the remaining three got to ask a question. If they answered truthfully, the bottle would spin to the next person. If any of them lied however, the bottle would issue a loud buzzing sound and stay pointing at that person.

Unfortunately for Cassan (a short red haired and lively boy with a strong irish accent), the question that had been directed at him was 'have you ever thought about Alecia (Jordans older sister) in a way that Jordan would get angry about?' The answer had been yes and Jordan had been repeatedly questioning Cassan until he got the exact truth.

"Okay, I understand that you're mad Jord" The Irish boy said "But face the facts, most of the guys at Hogwarts have thought about Alecia Sparks naked and I don't think you'd be surprised that a lot of them have actually seen the real thing"

This upset Jordan. The next few seconds were spent by James and Dougie trying to wrestle the angry boy off Cassan who was attempting to stuff a fart bomb in the red-heads mouth.

A few minutes later and everything was back to normal (though Jordan continued to mouth threats to Cassan) and it was Dougies turn to answer a question.

"Doug" James said cheerily. "Is it true that you hooked up with Renee flobber-worm-rapist outside the herbology greenhouse last year?"

"No, that was just a rumour" Dougie laughed. "I would never stick my tongue in the mouth of someone that has supposedly done it with a flobber worm"

"That's good to know"

"And you've got me intrigued now Doug..." Commented Jordan.

"How so?"

"You brought up "It"..."

James gulped. He had been waiting for this but hoping it wouldn't come... this was the reason he found the game nerve-racking. Normally he found it entertaining but since the summer holidays... well... he had things he didn't want his friends to find out...

A sly smile slid up Dougies face and he nodded slowly. "Good idea, Jord. We haven't really found out what's been going on over the holidays have we?"

"Exactly" Jordan smiled. He looked at the bottle and followed the direction it was pointing at until he reached James "Looks like you're up first mate!"

"Fine" James said calmly, though he wasn't feeling calm at all...

Cassan piped up "Lets start with the most obvious question."

"Good thinking. James Sirius Potter, are you a virgin?"

Ah. This was of course the most obvious question, but it was also the most dreaded to James. He knew that once he answered this one, there would be a lot more questions...

James sat in silence for a few seconds, avoiding all eye contact and then mumbled "Um... yeh?" He hoped against hope that the bottle for _once_ would be fooled, but... ... "BUZZZZZZZZ!!!"

There was one second. One second where James Potter waited for their response and in which his three best friends eyes widened with shock. Then... there was sudden uproar as Jordan, Dougie and Cassan burst into questions and exclamations of shock.

"When did this happen??"

"Who with? I thought you were single!"

"How is it possible we didn't know about this?"

"Does anyone else know?"

"I can't believe this!"

"You're only fourteen!"

"What the hell! I'm fifteen!" James interjected.

"Well _yeah_, but three months ago you were fourteen!" Jordan cried. "I can't believe you didn't tell us!"

"Well what was I supposed to say? 'Guess what I did over the holidays? I lost my virginity'??"

"Ah, so it happened over the holidays?" Said Cassan.

"Can't someone else have their turn?" James begged.

"THE BOTTLES POINTING AT YOU" Three voices said simultaneously.

James moaned and ran his hand through his hair. "Fine" He answered finally. "Yes, it happened over the holidays."

"Okay" Said Jordan seriously, turning to Dougie and Cassan. "First, I think we need to establish _who with_, and then we can go on from there."

"Yeah good idea." Said Dougie. "Right... James Sirius Potter, is the girl in Gryffindor?"

James smirked and raised his eyebrows at Dougie. "Who says its a girl?"

"James you're the most un-gay person we know. Answer the question."

"Well..." James tried to avoid answering directly. "Maybe they don't go to Hogwarts"

"Do they go to Hogwarts?" Jordan sighed.

"... No?..."

BUZZZZZZZZ!!!

Jordan, Doug and Cassan all laughed and Doug sighed "This is going to be fun..."

"Fun for you" James mumbled. "Listen I'm really tired anyway so maybe we could continue this another-"

"If you back out now, we'll tell Albus and Lily" Threatened Cassan (though it was hard to take him seriously due to his strong Irish accent)

"They already know..." James sighed.

Jordan Snorted. "What you told your twelve year old sister before you told your best mates? Thanks a bunch James!"

"No, I didn't tell them. They found out..."

Jordan laughed again, "Oh no... they didn't walk in on you did they?"

"No, no, nothing like that... her dad walked in on us but not Al-"

"Her dad walked in on you having sex with his daughter?" Dougie interupted.

James flushed a deep red colour that he had unfortunately inherited from the Weasley side of the family and nodded. It was 10:30 at night and James was actually getting tired but he knew they wouldn't back down until they found out every detail.

James sat up a little straighter and ran a stressful hand through his stressful hair... "Okay, if I tell you stuff, you have to follow some basic rules."

"If that's what you want mate" Said Cassan.

"Good. First, you can't laugh... some of it is highly embarrassing and i'll probably never live it down so if you crack up with laughter, I'll crack you."

"That's the best you can think of? 'I'll crack you'?" Laughed Dougie. James gave him a look and Dougie apologised abruptly. "Sorry... it was very threatening..."

"Yeah I know it was... okay, secondly, you're probably not gonna like the girl-" James searched for the right word. "_Involved..._"

"You mean the one you had sex with?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah... that... but listen, I really like her, okay? You're my mates so you're supposed to be supportive. I don't want you to go on about it cause I don't want to screw things up between us... She means a lot to me."

The three other boys exchanged looks of suprise.

"What?" Asked James cautiously.

"Nothing" Said Cassan. "We've just never seen you so serious about someone... Its cool though, carry on."

"Right... well... last thing... _Everything_ I tell you stays in here, okay? I don't want you spreading it."

"Fine by me" Said Jordan.

"Me too... start spilling the beans." Cassan grinned.

James looked at Dougie. "And you?"

"Dude I always respect peoples privacy, you can count on me."

"Well we all know that's a load of shit!" Jordan said loudly, gathering up the bottle and packing away the drinks and Bertie Botts Beans. "You took photos of me in the shower and plastered them all over the quidditch pitch!"

"That was because you did the same to me first, you twat!"

The two boys continued to bicker and James rubbed his eyes. This was going to be a long night...

A/N- Hey! Sorry I haven't updated my other story, i've been really busy and I really wanted to start this but I'll update VERY soon!

So, REVIEW!!! Tell me what you think, good? Bad? Horrific? If you think the last two, you can tell me how I could improve it :) So yeah, the next chapters will be more like a story rather than a conversation like this one was... i'll get to the good stuff soon :) REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next Chapter- Hormones, Uncomfortable Talks with Fathers...


	2. Slytherin

A/N- Thanks to **JimSox** and **mysteriousperson95** for reviewing!! Keep it up!

**The Incredibly Interesting Story of James Potter and his Teenage Experiences**

_Chapter 2- Slytherin_

"_I hate this family!_" The bitter words could be heard throughout the house as James retreated back into his room. He slammed the door with as much force as he could, almost taking it off its hinges. Downstairs in the kitchen, Harry let out a frustrated sigh and looked up at the ceiling where loud bangs could be heard. James was seemingly throwing his possessions across the floor...

"What's he upset about this time?" mumbled a thirteen year old Albus, walking in through the living room and taking a seat at the dining table.

"Dishes" Harry said simply. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a loaf of bread. "Want some?"

Albus nodded vaguely, lost in his own thoughts. James had been moody for all of the holidays and everyone was sick of it. Lily was taking it the worse because James liked to take it out on her or if not have a yelling contest with Harry. The only day James had not been pissed off about something was his birthday and Albus guessed that was only because he got a new broom... Though... James received a birthday card that morning... and wouldn't say who it was from.

"_Who's it from?" _

"_No one." _

That was the exact conversation... But Albus saw the smile James tried to hide when he received it. Albus then thought back to a conversation he'd overheard a few weeks ago. Victoire and Teddy had come round (as they often did) and James had been sulking in his bedroom so Victoire went to talk to him... Walking past his door, Albus caught James saying '_Dad would be angry 'bout it... She's not like th_e _others though...'_

Albus came back to reality and looked up at Harry who was spreading marmalade over toast. "Dad?"

"Yeah, Al?"

"Do you think... I think James likes someone..."

Harry turned round abandoning the toast and looked at Albus. "Who? You mean a girl?"

"Well I don't mean a_ boy_ do I?" Albus said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah a girl. I overheard him talking to Vic and he was talking about someone... he said '_She not like the other ones..._' or something..."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, not saying anything... "Huh..." He said after a while.

"Huh?" Albus said.

Harry lent against the counter staring at a spot on the opposite wall. "You don't think its that girl he liked a few months ago do you? The one who's dad I arrested?"

"I dunno... although... I heard something else... He said '_Dad would be angry 'bout it_'..."

Harry groaned "Oh shit. Its her, isn't it? I have nothing against him liking the girl I just don't think its the best idea seeing as her dad is in Azkaban due to me..."

"Yeah... that would be awkward..." Albus agreed. "But you should talk to him about it cause he's really pissing me off Dad!"

"Yeah, yeah, I will..." Harry nodded slowly. "After I eat my marmalade..."

James Sirius Potter lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about... well, lots of things. The Hob Goblins were playing loudly in his room but he wasn't paying any attention to them... he had far more important things to pay attention to...

James did well in school; he got good marks, he had heaps of good friends, hell, he could have any girl he wanted, and yet... he felt a sort of pressure which made all of that seem pointless... He loved his family, he honestly did and he couldn't imagine having it any other way, but... so many of them had done _amazing_ and _heroic_ things... He felt like he should do something, but as far as he was concerned, he was nothing.

The other downside to having a family like his, you couldn't always tell whether people wanted to be _your_ friend or just know you because of your famous dad... There had been various girls he'd liked in the past, but he always felt slightly held back because he didn't know if they liked him for who _he_ was or for who his _family_ were.

And if that wasn't bad enough, the girl he really liked, he would never be able to go out with because of his families and her families... _differences_.

There was a knock on the door but James ignored it and turned up the music... A few seconds later and Harry opened the door, walked in and closed it behind him.

"Did I say you could come in?" James said with as much resentment in his voice as he could muster...

"No" Harry said calmly. "But I do own this house so I figure I should be able to go where I want in it."

James turned back to the ceiling and mumbled "Whatever..."

The music was still playing loudly so Harry directed his wand at it and the player paused immediately.

"Hey!" James said angrily. He rolled off his bed, intending to turn it back on again.

"James, we need to talk." Said Harry seriously.

The fifteen year old jiggled with the buttons on the CD and when nothing he said "What have you done to it?"

"I'll put it back to normal after we've talked."

James glared at his father and threw himself grumpily back onto his bed, not looking at Harry. "Well there's nothing to talk about."

"I think there's heaps to talk about" Harry said in an annoyingly bright tone. "You know its better to tell people what's bothering you rather than reject them." James didn't say anything so Harry continued. "Is it to do with school?"

"No."

"Is it to do with a person then?"

"I guess."

Harry nodded slowly and pulled up a chair to sit on. "A girl by any chance?"

James shrugged, still staring at the ceiling. "Yeah but its never going to work out so there's no point talking about it..."

"Well why shouldn't it work out? Do you like her?"

"Well obviously." James said sourly.

"And does she like you?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then does anything else really matter?"

James turned on his side so he was facing away from Harry. "Everything matters in this family." he mumbled.

"What does family have to do with it?" Asked Harry, directing the question at his sons back.

"Everything. You probably won't like her and none of my friends would like her and her parents would hate me so there's no point..."

"Why James?"

The black haired boy didn't say anything for a few seconds, then he got up and walked to his desk, picking up various bits of paper and avoiding any eye contact with Harry.

"Because... She's... she's a Slytherin." James closed his eyes and waited for the explosion... but it didn't come.

"Wait..." Said Harry slowly. "That's... _it?_"

"What?" Asked a confused James.

Harry laughed. How could he laugh about this? A smile was on his face as he said "All of this anti-socialness has been because this girl is in _Slytherin_?"

He laughed again at the confused look on James's face and got up. He walked over to his oldest son and put an arm round his shoulder. "James, I don't give a shit what house she's in... If you like her and she likes you then go for it! If anything I think its good! You're breaking the barrier between Gryffindor and Slytherin which no one else has really had the guts to do yet..."

James nodded slowly. "So... you don't care...? At all? Not even a little bit...?"

"No of course not, whatever makes you happy."

"Oh..." James still looked slightly bewildered at how his father had taken the news. "Well, she isn't like most of the other Slytherins. And she doesn't give a crap about pure blood stuff and all that..."

Harry smiled at his son who seemed to be brightening up. "Okay. And just keep in mind James, its _your_ life, not anyone else's and certainly not mine. Do what you want and don't worry about what other people might think."

James nodded as Harry made his way to the door. He felt almost stupid now for getting worked up over what now appeared to be nothing. "Hey dad?" James asked before Harry left.

"Yeah James?"

"You do know Albus is already a Man Whore don't you? I caught him making out with two girls in three weeks... just saying..."

Harry looked slightly bewildered. "Right... well that's... interesting to know... but you're telling me this why?"

"Because Albus was getting under my skin yesterday and I thought I should let you know that he isn't such a good little boy like a lot of people seem to think he is." James shrugged.

"Okay, well... I'll have a chat to him..." Harry muttered, more to himself than James. "Wait... Please tell me Lily is still a little princess? She hasn't been up to anything has she?"

"No, not that I'm aware of" James laughed. "But just give it a few months I reckon."

"Great" Harry muttered. "Okay, well, I'm going out soon mate and Ginny won't be back till about two so I'm putting all responsibility on you."

"Wicked" James said, not loud enough for Harry to hear. "Alright dad, see you later."

"Bye James" Harry smiled. At the door he turned back and added, "Glad we had this little talk."

A/N- Hey, this chapter wasn't very good in my opinion but it will get much better! Thanks to everyone that added the story to their alerts. A review would be great hinthint... all you have to do is click a button and write a couple of words... and I accept anonymous reviews :)

Next Chapter (which if I may say so is much better)- Meeting the Girl "_involved_"... :)


	3. Kelly

Thanks to **mysteriousperson95,** **screamxheart **and **neenala**for reviewing :)

**The Incredibly Interesting Story of James Potter and his Teenage Experiences**

_Chapter 3- Kelly_

One week later, and James's mood had sky-rocketed to a much better level. There were a couple of times when his anger had gotten the better of him but that was because he had caught Lily in his room rummaging through his draws. That would make anyone angry in James's opinion so he didn't regret shoving her into the wall. He didn't really understand why Ginny didn't take his side but he guessed Lily's blooded-up knee had something to do with it.

At the moment, he was in Diagon Alley with his Mum, Albus and Lily. Harry couldn't come as he had to work during most of the holiday but James didn't like "Whole Family Outings" so he was fine with it... He was sitting with Albus at a table on the edge of the busy alleyway.

It wasn't usually this crowded but there was a big event coming up at the Ministry. It had started after Voldmorts death and since then had been an annual thing. Most people were expected to go but James had only been to about 3 in his lifetime. All the 'high-up' people in the wizarding community made speeches which sometimes dragged on for what felt like hours so James naturally wasn't very keen. This also meant, that for the past however-many years, Harry had to do a speech as he was head of the Auror Department. This was another reason why James didn't want to go... He always had this strange fear of his dad mucking up and embarrassing James... Of course, Harry had never mucked up a speech, but in James's opinion, there was a first time for everything.

So, because the event was "Formal", everyone seemed to take the opportunity to spend lots of money on dresses and dress robes that would never ever be wore again after that night. James thought that was stupid but try telling that to Lily who could be seen in a shop across the street, rifling through girls dresses with Ginny.

"Hi James" The soft voice broke James's thoughts and he looked up in surprise.

There stood a _very_ pretty girl... She was the same hight as James, tall and slender. She had dark, black skin yet is seemed to issue and glow and lightness... She had shoulder length black hair that was braided tightly at the top and then loose and wavy at the bottom. The girl looked as though she was mature and sophisticated yet she still had that young and vibrant flare in her face... James snapped back to reality.

"Kelly!" He managed to say through his surprise.

The beautiful girl smiled at James's reaction and looked behind him. "You're... Albus, right?"

Albus nodded casually. "That's me..." He looked between James and Kelly and back again and then said awkwardly "I'll just leave you two to... _catch up_... I'll be with Mum, James" The younger boy got up and left, walking across the street and into the shop where Ginny and Lily were.

Kelly gestured to the seat Albus had just left."Mind if I sit?"

"No, no course not." James said, his initial shock gone. Kelly walked around the table and sat down, smiling. "Thanks for the card by the way" James added as he remembered his birthday.

"Oh yeah" She said happily. "How was your birthday?"

"It was good, yeah.... I got the new nimbus" He smiled slightly, knowing this topic would probably please Kelly as she was something of a Quidditch Fanatic.

She gasped and James couldn't take his eyes of her beautiful eyes as her face lit up. "No way! Oh, I really wanted to try that! What's it like?" She asked eagerly.

"Really good" James replied enthusiastically. "Its great for manoeuvres and kick off is really fast... you can try it whenever you want if you like."

"I might hold you up to that" She smiled. "Hey, you remember that match in third year?"

James groaned and laughed at the memory. "Yeah. Vividly. You were seeker for Slytherin and me for Gryffindor and we both flew down to far and ended up in the hospital wing with a broken arm each..."

"And then we kept arguing throughout the night about how it was the others fault" Kelly continued.

"Yeah. Exactly." James smiled and took a sip of the butterbeer in front of him. "Up until then we hated each others guts because of the houses we were in..."

Kelly nodded and after a few seconds said, " Yeah, but I regret that now... you're a cool person James. I sometimes think we shouldn't have houses, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, completely, I feel the same. Its like... you're expected to be a certain type of person but a lot of the time, you're not and you feel like you don't really fit in..."

Kelly looked at James with what looked like slight admiration. "That's exactly what I think..." She said simply. "You know I moved out of Dad's place... I'm living with Donny now."

Donny was her older brother. He was the same age as Teddy but left school a year early to work. Kelly's mother had past away a few years before she had started at Hogwarts and money was tight so Donny left school to bring in more... Unfortunately, Kelly's father was quite wasteful of the money they had so they had always been having difficulties.

"Really? How come?"

"I dunno really" She shrugged. "I just don't really like living with Dad anymore... he's not the same as he used to be... he's got quite a bad temper now and Donny's fun to be with..."

"Is Donny still working at that dodgy bar place?"

"Yeah" Kelly laughed. "He's always moaning about it but I think he likes it really... He's got a couple of other jobs now but we don't really talk about it."

James nodded. "Ahh... so, where abouts is it that you live now then?"

"Its a really shit little flat in muggle London." She said, though she was still smiling. "But there are lots of really nice neighbours so its alright really... Anyway, what are you doing here today?"

"I got dragged here by mum cause of the ministry thing on Saturday... you going to it?"

"No... I did last year but I almost fell asleep so I think I'm gonna give it a miss... Your dads speech was the best out of them though" Added Kelly.

James laughed, "I don't want to see dad do a speech cause I'm always afraid he'll muck up and it'll be really embarrassing..."

"Oh, that's fair enough... Well for the record, all the times I've been, I don't think he's ever screwed up so I think you're safe. Are you going to it anyway?"

"No... Albus and Lily are but I managed to back out of it so it's just gonna be me home alone for the whole night... and possibly early morning."

"Sounds good..." Kelly nodded, looking out onto the bustling street. "Donny's not going, he's having a party at our flat so I have to find somewhere to go for the evening... I don't really want to be around him and his mates as they get roaring drunk."

"Oh, so where are you gonna go then?"

Kelly shrugged again, turning away from the street and back to James. "I have no clue... all my friends are going so I can't stay with them so I don't know... Don't worry though, it'll be fine."

James nodded slowly. He looked across the street to his mum and Albus. Lily was wearing a pink red and orange flowy dress (that luckily went with her hair) and looking at herself in a large mirror.

"Your sisters really pretty" Kelly commented, after following James's line of vision.

"I hadn't noticed... Her dress is way to short though..." He said this more to himself and Kelly laughed.

"Already the protective older brother I see..." She said.

"Well it is!" He said defensively.

"Its below her knees!" Kelly laughed. "My skirt is above my knees and you're not complaining!"

James looked down at her legs under the table. "Good point, but you're not my sister so I don't care. And besides, you've got long legs and she's really small... you suit wearing short stuff..."

"Perve" Kelly muttered jokingly. "Are my legs all you like about me James?"

"No, course not, they're just an added bonus..." James grinned and then changed to a more serious tone. "But listen, If you don't have anywhere to go on Saturday, you can always come to my house... I'm gonna be bored and... I mean, only if you want... Its just an idea.... you don't have to if you don't-"

"No, no, I would really like to..." Kelly cut across him. "What about you're parents though... you know... you with a girl, home alone..."

"Uh... what they don't know can't hurt them if you catch my drift..."

"Yeah I get you..." She smiled. "But are you sure? Don't feel you have to ask me just cause I-"

"No, I want you to come" Said James, blushing slightly afterwards.

Kelly blushed slightly as well and nodded. "Okay then... thanks James."

"Not a problem" He said sincerely. They looked at each other for a little longer than was needed, his dark green eyes looking into her dark brown ones. When they finally turned away from each other, it was because Albus was calling him from across the street.

"Oh, sorry I gotta go" James apologised, standing up.

Kelly stood up also. "That's fine..."

James lent forward and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek which seemed to linger slightly... "I'll see you on Saturday" He smiled. "You know where I live, right?"

"Yeah" She nodded. "I'll come about seven, that alright?"

"Yeah, course..." They stood looking at each other for a couple of seconds then James said; "Well... See you soon Kel"

"'Kay... Bye James." She gave him a final smile as she departed and before he knew it, she was somewhere amongst the shuffling crowds.

James smiled to himself and started walking over to the shop where Ginny, Albus and Lily still were. Suddenly, life didn't seem so tough after all...

A/N- Woo! Another chapter! I think this was the best one yet and you can tell me your opinion by writing a _**REVIEW**_**... **reviews make me update quicker... just saying... :) Oh and by the way, Kelly is black... just in case you didn't pick up on it... :)

Next Chapter- SATURDAY NIGHT... _ooh_...


End file.
